someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Diary of a Priest
March 29, 1945. This is Pvt. Boris Konkrov. I am writing this little note because of something that we found after we hit a german village. The content is going to be sent to Moscow and some superior comrades will analise it. After the wehrmacht soldiers retreated, me and a couple comrades looked at the old village, looking for supplies and such. Me and Svetlana got inside the old church, and after 1 and a half hour looking every single corner, Svetlana found an old diary from a priest called Father Freidrich. This is what is said in the diary. August 20, 1899 Some strange things are happening near the village. They are happening even inside our blessed church. But the others won't believe in me. So i'm making this diary to write the strange i've been seeing and feeling. I'll write as soon as something happen. 'August 25, 1899 ' I can feel the evil in here. 2 priests went missing today, and other one was found dead near the lake by fishers. I know something bad will come in the next few days, but i don't know what it really is. God almighty shall protect us from the evil. 'August 27, 1899 ' Since yesterday, a heavy rain is hitting us, we can't leave the church because there's a chance that the water will carry us. I can see from my bedroom's window, people in the streets crying and preying for their lives, and some others being carried around. 'August 29, 1899 ' Finally, after 3 days with a heavy rain falling over us, it stopped raining this morning. I feel very happy for it, but i also feel sad. Some of our farms were destroyed by the rain, and now we need to go to Frankehniourt to get food, and it's a 2 hours trip. I am going to the lake to rest a little and meditate. (There isn't a date here so we believe the following happened in the same day the rain stopped.) I just came back from the lake. On my way through the woods to the lake, i started to feel the evil again. It was really bad. I was feeling like i was being watched, and when i turned back in my way through the woods, i swear by God, i swear by my soul, there was a man watching me. I don't know if it was God (or Satan), but it made me run really fast. I don't know what happened, i think i tripped over a rock and i felt really hard on the ground. My head hurts a lot. I woke up with the scream of a little boy, coming from the lake. I stood up and ran after the lake really fast, and when i got there, i saw a boy, i don't know his age, i'd say he's around 10 to 12 years old, and he was in the middle of the lake, drowning. I jumped into the water and pulled the boy to a safe place. The boy was shocked, he looked at me with a fear expression. I asked him what happened, he told me he had a discussion with his dad and he went here to pass the time. Then, something pushed him into the water, and he started to scream for help. And then i came and saved him. He also told me that whatever pushed him, disappeared as soon as he got to the surface and tried to swim for his life. I asked the boy's name and he replied. His name wasn't weird or anything, but when i heard it, i got a weird feeling. He was called Adolf Hitler. I brought the boy back to the village and i got to meet his parents. They were scared about the boy being missing and asked me about it. I told them the story and then i came here to change my cloathes (i was really soaked). As soon as i changed my clothes i came to you, my dear diary. This is all of the diary, some pages are missing, and i fear it's because of our airstrikes on the village. Not much is known about the priest that wrote this, except for his name and apparently he died in 1936. Private Boris Konkrov, 229th Rifle Division of the Red Army. Long live to Mother Russia and to the CCCP. Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Journal